


Flash Back

by Dorea



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Cat, Complicated Relationships, Confused Barry, Episode: s02e17 Flash Back, Kissing, M/M, Post Episode AU, Second Chances, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU po episodě Flash Back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Back

**Author's Note:**

> Tuhle povídku jsem měla skoro dopsanou už nějaký ten týden. Hartley a Barry se mi jako ship moc líbí. Doufám, že se s Hartleym v další sezóně ještě uvidíme.  
> Povídka je bez betování, pokud najdete jakékoli chyby, budu ráda, když mě na ně upozorníte. Díky a přeji příjemné čtení.

_„Kdybyste v budoucnu něco potřebovali, zavolejte mi. Jdu na pozdní večeři.“_

_„Večeře? Někdo mimořádný?“_

_„Velmi. Moji rodiče._ Můžeme, Barry? _“_

 

Barry ani nevěděl, jak se ocitl ve snobské restauraci, jejíž název nedokázal vyslovit a jídelní lístek mu musel šeptem překládat Hartley. Večeře v Le chateaubriand stála alespoň polovinu jeho platu a to jen pokud by měl platit pouze za sebe. Nechtěl ani pomyslet, co by se stalo, kdyby mu na konci večera přinesli účet. Raději si proto vychutnával pokrm, který mu objednal Hartley a z celého srdce doufal, že to nejsou šneci. Odložil nablýskanou vidličku stranou a s rozpaky se natáhl po sklence s rudým vínem. Nebyl žádný znalec, ba naopak mnohem raději preferoval pivo, ale tohle víno nebylo až tak špatné a nekyslo mu na jazyku.

 Poněkud nejistě se podíval na své spolustolovníky; Osgooda a Rachel Rathawayovi. Jedni z nejbohatších občanů Central City a lidé, se kterými neměl Barry naprosto nic společného krom faktu, že patřili ke stejnému živočišnému druhu.

Barry nebyl hlupák. Už před několika hodinami mu došlo, že musel svým jednáním přepsat časovou linii. Chvíli se dokonce obával, jestli neskončil na jiné Zemi, než kam patřil. Nic tomu ale nenasvědčovalo. Všechno bylo stejné… až na to, že teď měl Barry ve zvyku večeřet se společenskou smetánkou Central City a Hartley Rathaway po něm házel nervózníma, ustaranýma očima. Barry ale čelil mnohem děsivějším situacím než boháčům v nóbl restauraci. Byl si jistý, že tenhle večer dokope bez problémů do konce. Rathawayovi nemohli být horší než Zoom.

Konverzace ten večer víc než vázla. Barry neměl tušení o polovině věcí, které se u stolu probíraly, a tak raději mlčel, a snažil se sníst tolik pečiva s česnekovým máslem, kolik do sebe dostal. Vrchol _zábavy_ nastal, když Barry - natahující se pro další kus bagety - málem převrhl sklenku s rudým vínem a několik kapek dopadlo na sněhobílý ubrus. Hartley se ho okamžitě snažil uklidnit či povzbudit tím, že mu položil ruku na stehno a stiskl ho. Barry sebou vyděšeně trhl, až se sklenky na stole znovu rozcinkaly.

Z restaurace odcházeli ještě před dezertem a podle Hartleyho nakrknutého výrazu a zaťaté čelisti, měl Barry zaděláno na pořádný průšvih. Hartley si naštvaně mumlal sám pro sebe (Barrymu přišlo, že jen polovina slov byla v angličtině) a Barry sbíral kuráž, aby se mu omluvil za své faux pas a za neschopnost podržet _kamaráda_ v nouzi. Zrychlil krok, aby kvapně spěchajícího muže dohnal. Hartley byl stále o několik metrů před Barrym, když se prudce zastavil, až do něho Barry málem vrazil. V nose ho zašimrala kolínská vonící po cedru a citrusech.

„Co se s tebou děje?“ šťouchl Hartley Barryho do hrudníku a vyčkával odpověď. Ani po chvíli se mu žádné nedostalo. Pokračoval proto stále nahněvaným tónem: „Věděl’s že je pro _nás_ tahle večeře důležitá! Co se s tebou sakra stalo!? Choval ses hůř než malé děcko a … udělal jsem něco, Barry?“ řekl náhle tichým, smutným hlasem. „Sám jsi mi říkal, že to je _pro nás_ perfektní příležitost.“

„Já … pro nás? Co se… Hartley,“ zamručel frustrovaně. „Omlouvám se… ale…“ Barry si unaveně přejel rukou obličej a snažil se přijít na to, co mu uniká. Utřídit si fakta. Realita nebyla taková, jakou ji opustil. Fakt číslo jedna. Ještě před několika hodinami se ho snažil Hartley zabít a teď… Zahrávat si s časem opravdu stálo za starou bačkoru. Fakt číslo dva. Z jeho nepřítele se stal přítel, kterého Barry podle veškerých dostupných indicií slíbil podržet při krušné chvíli. Večeře s homofobními rodiči k takovým určitě patřila. Možná, že si ho Hartley přivedl naschvál, aby rodiče trochu vydusil. Fakt číslo tři.

„Je to kvůli tomu, co se stalo ve Star Labs? Barry, posloucháš mě?“ přetrhl Hartley Barryho myšlenkový proces. Natáhl ruku a jemně mu projel vlasy. Gesto až příliš intimní na pouhé kamarády. „Udělal ti něco ten _mozkomor_? Caitlin se na tebe měla podívat, neměl jsem tak spěchat,“ povzdechl si Hartley a pak se podíval na hodinky. „Půl jedenácté, Cait nebude nadšená, ale oba by nás sjela daleko víc, kdyby se ti něco stalo,“ vytáhl z kapsy kabátu telefon, přejel palcem po displeji a jal se hledat lékařčin kontakt.

„Co, ne… Hartley! To není potřeba. Jsem v pořádku. Vážně,“ kývl rozhodně na Hartleyho nepřesvědčivý výraz.

„Pokud jsi v pořádku, tak co se stalo?“ položil mu Hartley zdánlivě nevinnou otázku a pak náhle zalapal po dechu, zornice doširoka rozevřené. „Udělal jsi něco, když jsi byl… když jsi cestoval časem? Barry! Víš, že nemůžeš měnit čas! Co jsi udělal!?“ domáhal se Hartley jedné odpovědi za druhou. „Dobře, asi si potřebuješ pár věcí ujasnit, jestli jsi něco změnil. To… to chápu,“ kývnul Hartley, i když vypadal jako by ho někdo nakopl.

„Asi… asi půjdu domů, jo?“ zamumlal Barry. „Uvidíme se. Měj se,“ rozloučil se, a než stačil Hartley něco říct, byl tentam.

…

O několik hodin později, když ležel na pohovce a marně se snažil usnout, si Barry vynadal, kolik drobností v Joeově domě přehlédl a kolik věcí bylo jinak, než když ráno odcházel do práce. Nedojedené chipsy ze včerejší noci nezůstaly na konferenčním stolku v obýváku. Jeho oblíbený hrnek nebyl na svém místě ve skleněné vitríně v kuchyni a definitivně měl zkontrolovat svůj pokoj, kde byly momentálně uskladněné krámy z půdy. Joe měl už dlouho v plánu garážový výprodej.

Hned první a největší nápovědou mu měl být ovšem samotný Joe a jeho udivený výraz, když spatřil Barryho prosvištět obývákem a zastavit se u lednice.

„Hej, Barry, je všechno v pořádku?“ zeptal se zmateně, ale obezřetně. Jako správný otec ihned připravený zapadnout do své role a nabídnout pomocné rámě či radu, pokud bude potřeba. „V lednici jsou zbytky od večeře, pokud máš ještě hlad.“

Barry do sebe akorát ládoval zbylé lasagne (ať si kdo chce, co chce, říká, porce v luxusních restauracích mu prostě nestačily, i když se jednalo o několik chodů). „Jop, všechno v cajku. Proč se ptáš? Stalo se něco s Wallym nebo Iris?“

„Ne, ne všechno v pořádku. Myslel jsem, že jste šli dneska s Hartleym na večeři s jeho rodiči? Víš, mluvili jste o tom hodně dlouho… a pro Hartleyho to dost znamenalo a vím, že tobě se moc nechtělo… Pohádali jste se?“ zeptal se Joe s notnou dávkou taktu. Nerad se pletl svým dětem do života, ale někdy to nešlo jinak. Barry před ním nikdy neměl tajemství. Byly tu určité věci, které Joe dělal, že neví a Barry dělal, že Joe neví - ku prospěchu mentálního zdraví jich obou. Barry mu ale vždycky vyklopil všechno. Ten kluk neuměl lhát. Tajemství skrýval dost průhledným způsobem, a když bylo nejhůř, vždycky si přišel pro radu, ať už se jí nakonec rozhodl řídit nebo naprosto ignorovat.

„Barry, jestli jste se pohádali, nemusíš se bát. Všichni si tím projdou. Vzali jste to možná trochu hopem, to jsem ti říkal už předtím, ale prošli jste si horšíma věcma než pitomou večeří s jeho rodičema.“

_Nemusíš se bát. Všichni si tím projdou._ _Vzali jste to trochu hopem…_ Tón jakým ta slova Joe pronesl a vůbec celá konverzace, naznačovala, že… Barrymu se zadrhlo sousto v krku. To přece nemohla být pravda!?

„Joe? Já a Hartley… my dva. Uhm, my dva jsme spolu?“

Joe se zamračil a pečlivě studoval synův obličej - vykulené oči, pootevřená ústa, vrásky na čele - celý postoj napovídal, že tu něco nehraje.

 „Barry, jsi v pořádku? Stalo se něco ve Star Labs?“ zeptal se s tváří staženou obavami. „Moment, jsi Barry?“ osočil ho adoptivní otec a vykročil směrem k chlebníku. K místu, kde Barry věděl, že je schovaný revolver.

„Joe! Já jsem Barry! Uhm, hele,“ rychle hledal v paměti drobnosti díky, kterým by mu otec uvěřil, „nesnášíš borůvkové palačinky a uhm… jo! Každý rok děláš vaječňák podle receptu babičky Esther je to spíš zředěný bourbon než vaječňák!“ vykřikl Barry udýchaně.

Joeův postoj se o něco uvolnil, byť pořád zůstal ostražitý, jediný krok od proměny z milujícího otce v neoblomného detektiva. „Co jsi vlastně dělal ve Star Labs? Odešel jsi dost narychlo a nic neřek‘. Je všechno v pořádku? Udělal ti něco Zoom? Stalo se něco Hartleymu nebo ostatním?“

„Ne, ne. Jsem v cajku,“ mávl Barry rukou, „ostatní taky, ale neodpověděl jsi mi.“

„Uhm, na co?“

„Já a Hartley?“ zagestikuloval Barry netrpělivě rukama.

„A co chceš vědět?“

Barry si zoufale povzdechl: „No, já a Hartley… my, my jsme spolu?“ poslední slova skoro šeptal a čelo a ústa měl zkrabaceny v podivném výrazu.

„Ano, jste spolu… já nevím… asi půl roku? Nevím přesně Barry. Chodili jste kolem sebe jako tělo bez duše a pak jsi na mě před třemi měsíci vypálil, že jste adoptovali kočku a že se s Hartleym stěhujete do nového bytu a …Barry? Jsi Barry z téhle Země?“ snažil se Joe pochopit, co se tu děje. „Nebo jsi ztratil paměť? Je tady novej metačlověk? Někdo, kdo ovládá paměť? Provedl ti něco Zoom?“

Barry ho ale neslyšel. Hartley Rathaway. Jeho přítel. Omyl jeho partner byl Hartley Rathaway. Pied Pieper, Barry se doslova zapletl s nepřítelem. To nebylo zrovna to, co očekával, že se stane, až se vrátí ze své cesty časem. Ani v nejdivočejším snu ho nenapadlo, že … _Cestování časem stojí za prd_ , pomyslel si dnes už poněkolikáté a byl si docela jistý, že ne naposledy.

„Adresa?“ zamumlal.

„Cože?“ zamračil se Joe. „Co se stalo? Barry! Jsi Barry z téhle Země?“ trval Joe na své otázce. „Jestli jste se nějak vyměnili, Cisco a Hartley na něco určitě přijdou.“

Barry se hystericky rozesmál a pleskl sebou na židli. „Já jo, jo. Jsem Barry z téhle Země. Aspoň doufám. Já… uhm je to… složité? Ani nevím, jestli ti to mám říkat nebo… ughh, čert to vem! Cestoval jsem časem a asi jsem změnil časovou linii a tadá!“ plácl se do stehen. „Teď chodím s Pied Piperem!“ další nepříčetný výbuch. „Věřil bys tomu?“ Barryho hysterie pokračovala.

„Barry,“ začal Joe nejistě. Ze synova přiznání nebyl moudrý. Často rozuměl sotva polovině věcí, co se mu snažil Barry vysvětlit, ale drmolení o cestování časem a změnách času znělo naprosto šíleně. „Jsi v pořádku?“

„Jo? Asi? Já vlastně ani nevím, Joe,“ zavrtěl zmateně hlavou. „Myslel jsem, že mi Eobard pomůže být rychlejší, že mi poradí, jak mám být rychlejší. Proto jsem se taky vrátil do minulosti. Vlastně mě na to navedl Wally. Víš, jak říkal, že on nemůže mluvit s lidmi, co už nežijou, a proto čte jejich deníky. Jenže já nemusím číst něco, co napsali. Já se jich můžu zeptat, protože jsem Flash… a tak jsem se vrátil v čase.“

„Eobard? Barry, ty jsi šel za podstrčeným Wellsem“? Co tě to napadlo!“

„Zdálo se to jako dobrej nápad.“

Joe si unaveně povzdechl: „Vážně jsi v pořádku?“

„Jojo, nic mi neudělal,“ mávnul nad tím Barry ruku. „Tohle je šílený, Joe,“ povzdechl si a unaveně si promnul obličej.

„Takže ty jsi změnil budoucnost… uhm minulost? Já to cestování časem nikdy nepochopím.“

Další záchvat hysterického smíchu. „Na tom se shodnem‘. Jo asi to vypadá tak, že jsem přepsal čas a nikde žádná singularita, co by snažila pohltit Zemi, tak aspoň něco,“ řekl uštěpačně.  „A asi jsem tak nějak zapříčinil, že se z Hartleyho nestal kriminálník, ale vlastně můj přítel se kterým žiju,“ pokrčil rameny. „Všechno je v cajku.“

Joe se zamračil jako by kousl do citronu. „Takže Hartley, ten předtím, ten byl zlý?“

Barry bezděčně rozhodil rukama a pokrčil rameny: „Minulý rok jsem o tom moc nepřemýšlel.“ Pak se odmlčel a chvíli přemýšlel: „Asi ne zlý. Spíš ublížený a naštvaný na své rodiče a na to, že ho nikdo nebere vážně. Nikdo ho nezastavil a hlavně neposlouchal. Rathawayovi asi nebudou rodiče roku. Teď se to všechno seběhlo jinak a neublížil lidem jako předtím. Tenkrát ho nezajímalo, že by někdo mohl umřít. Jenže taky tenkrát neměl nikoho, kdo by mu poslouchal. Kdo by mu dal šanci. Já… já nevím, co si myslet, Joe,“ povzdechl si nakonec. „Řekneš mi tu adresu? Měl bych se mu za dnešek omluvit. Chtěl to spravit s rodiči a já to určitě pokazil.“

„Hlavně neudělej nějakou blbinu, jo?“

Barry přikývl: „Znáš mě.“

Joe protočil oči. „Bydlíte v New Brightonu, na rohu páté a Armstrongovi.“

„Díky.“

„Barry, kdyby… kdyby to nevyšlo. Vždycky můžeš přijít sem, ano? Vždycky.“

Barry kývl na znamení díků a vyběhl vstříc centru města.

 

Zastavil se před několikapodlažní nově opravenou budovou. Dobře ji znal. Už několikrát pokukoval po nabídce bytů v takovém sousedství. Dům se nacházel poblíž několika skvělých restaurací, nebyl daleko od Star Labs ani policejního okrsku a díky zadnímu vchodu by byl pro Barryho noční toulky ideální. Nabídku musel ale vždy přeskočit, protože náklady na bydlení byly příliš vysoké. Dva příjmy byly ovšem víc jak dostačující, jak se zdálo.

Problém nastal, když chtěl otevřít vchodové dveře a zjistil, že jsou zamčené. Prošmátral kapsy saka a nic nenašel. Barry se rozhlédl, a když neobjevil jedinou lidskou duši, jednoduše proběhl vchodovými dveřmi a z poštovní schránky zjistil číslo bytu, který si s Hartleym pronajímali.

Byt se nacházel v šestém patře. Na dveřích od výtahu se klimbala cedule oznamující _Mimo provoz_. Pro Barryho takový zádrhel nepředstavoval absolutně žádný problém. Hravě vyběhl nahoru, ani se nezadýchal. Přemýšlel, jestli má zazvonit, ale nakonec se rozhodl, že dveřmi projde stejně jako těmi vchodovými. Jen co se ocitl na druhé straně, ho přivítala pískově zbarvená kočka s obrovskýma modrýma očima, která se mu otřela o nohavice a netrpělivým mňoukáním se dožadovala pohlazení.

„Uhm, hej čičino,“ Barry se k ní sehnul a poškrábal ji na kulaté hlavě. Srst měla krátkou a hebkou, pečlivě vyčesanou. Pohlazení kočce ale asi bylo málo, její otravné mňoukání nepřestávalo a Barry neměl celou noc na to, aby se věnoval jen jí.

„Čeká na pamlsek,“ ozval se tichý hlas. Hartley stál opřený o futra dveří s rukama založenýma na hrudi a nečitelným výrazem. „Vždycky máš nějakej v kapse. Strašně ji rozmazluješ. Je pak nesnesitelná a pořád něco žebrá.“

„Oh, aha,“ Barry vstal a bezradně sledoval kočku, která se opět otírala o jeho jediné černé společenské kalhoty a zanechávala na nich krátké světlé chloupky. Sáhl do kapsy džínů, ale dobrůtku nenašel. „Promiň, nic nemám.“

„Schrödingere, pojď sem,“ ozval se Hartley a z kapsy tepláků vytáhl pamlsek. Kočka na zavolání okamžitě přiběhla, a jen co dostala kýženou odměnu, odběhla kamsi do útrob bytu.

„Pojmenoval jsi kočku Schrödinger?“ odfrkl si pobaveně Barry.

Hartleymu chvíli trvalo, než odpověděl. Konečně se pevně semknuté rty rozevřely: „Vlastně jsi to byl ty. Přišlo ti to vtipné,“ povzdychl si jako by se mu tím potvrdila nechtěná domněnka.

„Měli bychom si promluvit,“ ozval se Barry ve stejnou dobu, co Hartley řekl: „Změnil jsi čas.“

„Já, uhm… jo,“ kývl Barry neochotně a koukal na špičku svých otlučených polobotek. Měl je obuté jen kvůli večeři v restauraci, nikdy je nenosil rád. Tlačil ho v nich palec u levé nohy. „Přišel jsi na to rychle.“

„Samozřejmě. Jsem génius,“ zamračil se Hartley dotčeně, „ale v tomhle případu bych ani být nemusel,“ povzdechl si znovu. Otočil se a odešel chodbou, kterou před chvílí odběhla kočka. Barry ho po vteřině váhání následoval. Ještě před tím si ale odložil bundu a vyzul boty. Něco mu říkalo, že kdyby Hartleymu zablátil podlahy, snesl by se na něho hněv. Až poté následoval _svého přítele_.

Došel do nevelké kuchyně. Schrödinger spokojeně odpočívala na jedné ze židlí stulená do klubíčka a ani jeden z nich jí nestál za pohled. Hartley stál u lednice, ze které vytáhl dvě piva a jedno podal Barrymu.

„Uh, na mě to nefunguje,“ oznámil mu Barry rozpačitě, i když nabízenou lahev přijal.

„Já vím, ale chutná ti to. Rozhodně víc než pět let staré Bourdeaux Rouge,“ pokrčil Hartley rameny a sám se napil pěnivého moku. „To je to víno, co se dnes servírovalo k večeři,“ objasnil Barrymu. Opřel se o kuchyňskou linku a chvíli si Barryho prohlížel rentgenovým zrakem. „Vypadáš a chováš se přesně jako _můj Barry_ ,“ řekl pak přiškrceným hlasem.

_Můj Barry._ To dnes Barry neslyšel poprvé. Můj bylo proneseno majetnicky ale s podtónem bez známky namyšlenosti, jak to Barry slyšel před několika hodinami od Eobarda.

 „Já… hele, je mi to vážně líto. Nechtěl jsem pokazit večeři s tvými rodiči. Chápu, že ti na tom záleželo a … nemůžu jim to nějak vysvětlit?“

Hartley jen bezmocně zavrtěl hlavou a mávl rukou: „Jo, protože oni určitě uvěří, že jsi metačlověk, který dokáže změnit čas,“ protočil oči. „Předpokládám, že _my_ v tvé časové linii nejsme _my_?“

Barry semkl rty v pevnou linii a nakrčil nos. Neuvědomil si, že tak poskytl Hartleymu odpověď. Hartleyho kamenného výrazu si však nevšiml a proto odpověděl i verbálně: „Nejsem si jistý, jestli bych ti měl něco říkat. Změnil jsem čas a co když se následky teprve projeví?“

Hartley na něho chvíli hleděl, pak se k němu otočil zády a začal uklízet nádobí usychající na odkapávači: „Samozřejmě. Vlastně mi ani nic vykládat nemusíš. Myslím, že je to víc než jasné. Tvoje chování nikdy nebylo subtilní a malý děcko by tě obralo v pokeru. Takže je to velká katastrofa, jo? Super. To’s mě zabil? Nebo jsem zabil já někoho důležitýho a jsem teď v kriminále?“ risknul to a podíval se na Barryho přes rameno.

Barry se nervózně ošil a napil se piva. Spokojeně mlaskl rty. Hartley měl pravdu. Tahle značka patřila mezi jeho nejoblíbenější. Nechal šumivé bublinky sklouznout do krku a přemýšlel. Cítil, že Hartleymu i přes své obavy o bezpečnost světa nějaké vysvětlení dlužil. Co vlastně ale říct? Měl prozradit vůbec něco? Nebo raději mlžit nebo dokonce lhát? Mohl tuhle polízanici nějak opravit? Mohl se vrátit zpátky v čase a změnit budoucnost, aby se vše stalo, jak si pamatoval? V hlavě se mu okamžitě vyrojily filmové scénáře sci-fi filmů o časových smyčkách, marných snaženích napravit nevyhnutelné…

Hartleymu Barryho prodlévání neušlo. Zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. Uklidil poslední talíř a otočil se k Barrymu čelem: „Tak co jsem udělal? Řekni mi to!“ vyštěkl, když se Barry stále neměl ke slovu.

„Hartley,“ zamračil se Barry nervózně a očima těkal z osloveného po celé kuchyni a zpět. Pohled mu sklouzl přes Hartleyho pravé rameno na lednici, kde bylo magnetem ke kovovým dveřím připevněno několik fotografií, jejž zaujaly jeho pozornost.

Barry a Iris s červenými skřítkovskými čepičkami na hlavách objímající se kolem ramen a v rukou držící vánoční hrnky s proslulým Westovic vaječňákem. Hartley a Schrödinger mírumilovně pospávající v pokoji zalitém odpoledním sluncem. Barry a Cisco s herními konzolemi v rukou plně se soustředící na videohru. Jeho pozornost ale upoutala především fotka v centru lednice. Momentka zachycená při nějaké oslavě, možná Ciscových narozeninách podle přihlouplého kloboučku, který měl na hlavě. Nejpodivnější na celé fotce ale byla intimita, kterou zachycovala mezi Barrym a Hartleym. To jak blízko u sebe stáli, jak dokonale vyplňovali prostor mezi nimi a pohled naprosté odevzdanosti, který si vyměňovali. Takový se vidí jen u zamilovaných, které ještě neopustila počáteční zaláskovanost a věří, že jim vydrží po celý zbytek jejich života.

„Ne, žádný Hartley, žádný vykrucování!“ utnul rázně Barryho pozorování, „žádný… Chci vědět, co jsem udělal! Co’s ty udělal a já… chápeš vůbec jak mi je!?“ zavrčel vztekle a naštvaně bouchl rukou do mramorové desky na lince. Schrödinger nakrčila nos, ale jinak se nenechala vyrušit ze šlofíka. „Chápeš …poprvý v životě jsem šťastný! Mám přítele, s kterým žiju. Máme byt, sakra adoptovali jsme kočku! Moji rodiče se poprvý v mým debilním životě netváří zas‘ tak strašně homofobně a pak… Ani ses se mnou neporadil! Cestoval’s časem a nic si mi neřek‘,“ trhaně se nadechl.

„Ale jak jsem-“

„Pak se objevíš _ty_ ,“ ignoroval Barryho pokus o vysvětlení, „Barry, který vlastně není _můj_ Barry, a řekneš mi, že se stala chyba, že to je omyl. Tohle všechno, že je omyl,“ nevěřícně potřásl hlavou jako by mu až teď docházel význam slov, která vyřkl.

„Hartley, to ne-“

„Co, Barry, co? To není tak jednoduchý? Není to takový, jak se zdá?“ Hluboký bezmocný nádech. „Pamatuješ si vůbec na něco? Naše první rande? Pusu? Ne,“ zavrtěl Hartley hlavou. „Samozřejmě že ne. Přepsal jsi časovou linku a tím jsi ji vymazal a nahradil,“ připomněl si zdeptaně. „Stálo to aspoň za to?“

„Cože?“

„Dostal jsi v minulosti to, co jsi chtěl?“

„Vypadá to, že jo,“ přitakal Barry nejistě. Doufal, že tím Hartleyho ještě víc nerozčílí.

 „Fajn, to je dobře. Aspoň něco,“ přejel si rukou po obličeji a pak se na Barryho zadíval: „Půjdu si zabalit a přespím u Lisy nebo v hotelu, to je jedno,“ potřásl rezignovaně hlavou.

„U Lisy?“ vytřeštil Barry oči. „Myslíš Golden Glider?“ Hartley ale nereagoval a vykročil směrem k chodbě. „Hartley, poč-“

„Ne, to je dobrý, Barry,“ odpověděl Hartley automaticky. V hlavě už sumírujíc, co všechno musí sbalit. „Jenom, prosím, nezapomeň nakrmit Schrödi. Vezmu si jen pár věcí -“

„Hartley!“

„- a pak se stavím pro zbytek.“

„Nech mě domluvit, sakra!“ rozčílil se Barry, divže nedupnul nohou jako rozmazlené dítě. Byl unavený a zmatený. Bublal v něm vztek a další pocity, které neuměl pojmenovat nebo se je možná pojmenovat bál. „Myslíš, že je to pro tebe těžký!? A co já? Běžel jsem zpátky, abych zjistil, jak můžu být ještě rychlejší, protože _musím_ porazit Zooma. Musel jsem mluvit - dohodnout se s člověkem - co mi zabil matku. Musel jsem hrát, jak chtěl on. Musel jsem ho přesvědčit, že mě porazí, že vyhraje. Víš, jaký to je? Stát vedle člověka, co ti zabil matku a snažit se ze všech sil nic nepokazit. Nějakým zázračným způsobem jsem to dokázal a on mě nezabil. Dokonce mě nedostal ani ten mozkomor. Pak se vrátím a najednou mám přítele a jdeme na večeři s jeho rodiči a podle všeho je to mezi náma dost vážný! Sakra vždyť spolu máme kočku!“ ukázal na Schrödingera. „Můj poslední vztah byl tragédie, to nepřeháním! Patty se se mnou rozešla a odešla do jinýho města. Já neměl ani chuť uvrtat se do dalšího vztahu! Sakra tohle,“ mihnul rukou mezi sebou a Hartleym, „je dost divoký i na mě!“

„Patty?“ povytáhl Hartley obočí. „Spivotová? Ta Joeova bývalá spolupracovnice? Ty jsi chodil s Patty?“ cukaly Hartleymu koutky. „Uhm, vlastně když nad tím přemýšlím, máte dost společného.“

„Co to jako má znamenat?“ zamračil se Barry a zkřížil ruce na hrudi.

„Nic jen že ona je taky taková… rozutíkaná a zmatená,“ usmál se Hartley vševědoucně. „Navíc nemyslel jsem si, že seš na blondýny.“

Barry protočil oči: „Hele, Hartley, nemusíš nikam chodit, jasný. Už je pozdě… a fakt jsi myslel Golden Glider? O tom si promluvíme pozdějc,“ mávl rukou. „Dneska se vyspím na gauči a zítra to všechno proberem‘, jo? Nějak to vyřešíme. Slibuju.“

Hartley se kousnul do rtu a chvíli trvalo, než přikývl a přijal bílou vlajku: „Chceš donést pyžamo, nebo si pro něho dojdeš?“ položil jednoduchou otázku a pro tentokrát to byl Barry, kdo nevěděl, jak odpovědět. „Tak pojď, vybereš si a vezmeš si i polštář a deku,“ povzdechl si Hartley a zamířil do chodby a pak do druhých dveří po pravé straně, odkud prosklenými dveřmi prosvítalo slabé osvětlení.

„Vau, tohle fakt vypadá, že tu bydlím,“ poznamenal Barry, když se rozhlédl po setmělém pokoji. Rozsvícena byla pouze lampička na jedné straně postele a na nočním stolku tiše vrčel notebook. Postel byla povlečena v tmavomodrých odstínech a na policích Barry rozeznal nejeden objekt z jeho sběratelské kolekce geekovských předmětů. Bylo tu i několik dalších fotek zarámovaných v jednoduchých dřevěných rámečcích. Vinou chabému osvětlení Barry nedokázal rozlišit, kdo na nich je.

Hartley se usmál ihned, co si všiml, kam Barryho pozornost směřuje. „Jo, zvlášť na tohle,“ ukázal prstem na figurku Flashe vystavenou v heroické póze, „jsi dost pyšný a pořád se vytahuješ,“ zlehka cvrnkl do figurky. Ta se rozkolébala, ale nakonec svůj balanc neztratila a zůstala stát na místě. „Tady máš věci, nejradši spíš v … promiň,“ povzdechl si. „Sám víš, v čem spíš nejradši,“ mávl Hartley rozpačitě rukou a otočil se k Barrymu zády. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl a až poté se dokázal postavit k Barrymu čelem. „Pokud by ti byla zima, na pohovce je přehoz a kdyby ti i tak bylo chladno, další najdeš v chodbě v šuplíku. Ručníky jsou pod umývadlem, pokud se chceš osprchovat.“

„Díky,“ kývl Barry a několikrát rozpačitě přešlápl na místě a přemýšlel, jestli říct ještě něco. Jenže co? Nakonec se raději otočil na patě a za tichého: „Dobrou noc,“ vyplul z pokoje.

Obývací pokoj spíš než místnost určenou pro společně strávený čas, připomínal pracovnu. Všude ležely rozházené nedokončené experimenty - kusy kovů a plastu, dokonce i cosi, co vypadalo jako varianta sonické rukavice - a technické výkresy. Barry o sobě věděl, že někdy měl problém udržet v místnosti pořádek, ale Hartleyho by na bordeláře netipnul. Jenže co vlastně Barry o Hartleym věděl?

Schrödinger změnila útočiště a místo kuchyňské židle, nyní odpočívala na polstrované pohovce mezi prapodivnými součástkami Hartleyho experimentů. Zároveň na ní zanechávala podstatné množství chlupů. Barry si byl jist, že do rána jimi bude obalen.

„Hej, Schrödi, uhm,“ oslovil kočku a opatrně do ní šťouchnul. Kočka ovšem nijak nereagovala. Střihla uchem a to bylo jediná reakce, které se od ní Barry dočkal. Barry ji opatrně zvedl a přitiskl na hrudník. Jednou rukou opatrně přemístil Hartleyho rozpracované vynálezy a pak rozprostřel deku, polštář a konečně se uvelebil na pohovce. Schrödinger si položil do klína. Kočka nejevila známky nelibosti. S největší pravděpodobností byla na podobné zacházení zvyklá.

Barry se snažil usnout víc jak hodinu. Nepokojně se vrtěl a škrábal Schrödinger, zatímco se mu oči klížily a rozum říkal, že spánek potřebuje jako sůl. Jenže i přes zřejmou únavu dřímoty k němu ne a ne přijít. Nakonec upadl do neklidného klimbání, ze kterého ho každou chvilku budily noční můry a zaťaté kočičí drápky, když Schrödinger svým převalováním vyrušoval. Po třetím přerušení spánkového cyklu se unaveně posadil, položil kočku vedle sebe a vydal se na obhlídku pokoje.

Pod nánosem dalších Hartleyho experimentů na desce stolu našel jiné fotky v rámečcích - intimní detaily ze života zamilovaného páru i připomínky každodenního života. Barry si připadal jako šmírák, když se na ně koukal. Mezi fotkami našel momentky s přáteli a rodinou. Oslavy narozenin a svátků, které si pamatoval, že s nimi oslavil. Jenže tyhle obrázky napovídali, že oslavy probíhaly jinak, než si pamatoval. Pocit déjà vu se mu uhnízdil v žaludku a nepříjemně ho tlačil. Připadal si, jako kdyby se rozhodl přečíst si knihu, kterou četl kdysi dávno a její obsah pozapomněl. Staré vzpomínky byly zamlžené a s každou další přečtenou stránkou se obnovovaly. Barry měl matný pocit, že ví, co se tady děje, ale i tak věděl, že mu mnoho věcí uniká. Snad nikdy v životě necítil větší frustraci.

Fotografie ale nebyly jediné připomínky společného života. Na policích se skvěly drobné upomínky ze schůzek a dovolených - kamínky z pláže, vstupenky do kina a dokonce zátka od šampusu. Nad zavaleným pracovním stolem byla připevněna malá psací tabulka - _Nejdřív práce, pak zábava, Hartley ;) :P_ \- stálo tam Barryho škrabopisem. Barry se začervenal nad dvojsmyslností zprávy a s povzdechem se usadil zpět na sedačku.

„Fakt je to vážný, co?“ zeptal se čtyřnohého mazlíka, zatímco ji škrábal mezi ušima. Schrödinger začala spokojeně příst. Jak jinak by mu mohla dát kočka za pravdu?

S myslí plnou těžkých rozhodnutí se uvelebil na pohovce, co nejpohodlněji mohl. Hlavu zabořil do polštáře matně vonícím po cedru. Kočku znovu položenou na hrudníku a i když se mentálně připravil, že spánek si k němu už dnes cestu nenajde, podařilo se mu usnout po necelých pěti minutách. Těsně před tím, než se mu zavřela víčka únavou, mu došlo, kde dnes už cítil cedr.

Probudilo ho cinkání pánví a do nosu uhodila libá vůně smažících se vajec a sýra. Chybějící váha na hrudi prozrazovala, že Schrödinger si našla jiné útočiště. Barry se líně protáhl. Tváří se otřel o polštář vonící po cedru a přemýšlel, co dělat. Vstát a jít za Hartleym do kuchyně? Čekat až k němu Hartley sám přijde? Utéct? Nebyl si jistý, jestli je rozhodnutý, jestli o svém rozhodnutí dostatečně přemýšlel, jestli… S povzdechem se posadil a po krátkém rozvážení se rozhodl pro první variantu. Koneckonců slíbil Hartleymu, že si ráno promluví.

Hartley byl ještě v pyžamu a stál k němu otočen zády, čelem ke sporáku. Plnou pozornost věnoval přípravě snídaně. Lehce se pohupoval do rytmu popových hitů linoucích se z ipodu položeném na kuchyňské lince. Další intimní moment, kdy se Barry cítil jako slídil.

Dávná vzpomínka, na kterou jste už zapomněli, a pak vám ji někdo vyprávěl. Víte, že jste takový okamžik prožili. Pamatujete si, že jste se v ten určitý moment s tou osobou setkali. Za nic na světě si ale nevybavíte žádné detaily a zbudou vám jen převyprávěné vzpomínky z druhé ruky a nepříjemný pocit v žaludku.

„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravil Barry, když na jeho přítomnost Hartley nezareagoval. „Hej Schrödi,“ oslovil kočku, která visela očima na Hartleym. Přesněji na pohybech jeho rukou a ne tak tajně doufala, že pánovi spadne na zem nějaká dobrota, které by se mohla zmocnit. Barrymu nevěnovala nejmenší pozornost.

Hartleyeho rozvlněné tělo při první slabice ztuhlo, ramena ustrnula v pohybu a boky se zastavily v houpání. Odložil kuchyňský nůž, jímž krájel rajčata, a pomalu se otočil. „Dobré ráno,“ opětoval pozdrav mechanicky. „Sedni si, snídaně bude hned.“

Hartley vypadal asi tak, jak se Barry cítil. Oči mu neklidně těkaly a měl pod nimi tmavé kruhy a po sebevědomém, namyšleném člověku, jak ho znal Barry, ani památky. Poslechl a usadil se. Za necelou minutu už před něho Hartley pokládal talíř s obří vaječnou omeletou s rajčaty, špenátem a gorgonzolou. Druhý, kde se skvěly do komínku naskládané dozlatova opečené tousty, postavil doprostřed stolu.

„Máš, uhm máme ke-“ Ani to nedopověděl a už se před ním objevila lahev kečupu. Barry se nejistě kousl do rtu, než se po ní natáhl a část jejího obsahu vylil na talíř. Nikdy nesdílel domácnost s člověkem, se kterým chodil. Intimita toho, jak moc ho Hartley znal a naopak naprostá absence toho, co věděl Barry o něm, ho děsila. Na druhou stranu bylo příjemné vědět, že někdo jiný než Barry sám, ví, jak mu chutná omeleta, jaké pyžamo má nejraději… Nepříjemný pocit v žaludku nezmizel. Zeslábl.

„Kečup,“ nakrčil Hartley nos nad Barryho preferencemi, „plebejské,“ zamručel si pak ještě pro sebe.

Jeho ušklíbání ale postrádalo naštvanou notu. Spíš to bylo škádlení - povzdechnutí - nad tím, že Barry si dokáže vychutnat něco tak přízemně obyčejného jako kečup. Než si i Hartley sednul ke své snídani, položil Barrymu na dosah džbán s džusem a ještě nasypal Schrödinger do misky granule a vyměnil vodu v druhé. Pak se konečně usadil na místo naproti Barrymu a dloubl do své porce omelety.

Každé sousto mu však hořklo v ústech a dlouho jej převaloval, než polkl. Nakonec proto nedojedený talíř odstrčil a usrkával grepový džus. Snažil se koukat kamkoli jen ne na Barryho a přemýšlet o tom, co bude dál. Nakonec to ale stejně nevydržel. „Takže?“ zeptal se, když na Barryho talíři zbývalo zhruba jedno sousto.

 „T’že?“ zamumlal Barry s plnými ústy.

Hartley se chtě nechtě musel usmát, i když smích bylo to poslední, na co měl náladu. Barry vždycky mluvil s plnou pusou a dost dobře věděl, jak moc se to Hartleymu protiví. Vypadalo to, že ani přepsaná časová linka tenhle nedostatek nezměnila.

„Mám ti připravit kufry, aby sis mohl sbalit nebo …?“ ani si netroufal vyslovit potencionální možnost, ve které by Barry zůstal. To víc věřil tomu, že ho rodiče pozvou na jejich tradiční nedělní dýchánek, kde se scházela centralská vrchnost.

Barry mezitím dojedl poslední drobek toustu a spláchl ho douškem džusu. Dával si načas, to Hartley poznal. Nakonec se zhluboka nadechl: „Ta první, uhm _původní_ časová linka… zaútočil jsi na mě, jako jsi zaútočil teď,“ zarazil se a vteřinu přemýšlel. „Uhm, ne teď. Myslím v časové lince, jak si pamatuješ ty. Chápeš ne? To je jedno, nejdůležitější je, že jsi na mě zaútočil a dal mi pěkně na frak,“ zaksichtil se Barry a poškrábal se na zátylku.

„Pořád ti dokážu dát na na frak."

„Jenže tenkrát jsi mě málem zabil a to nebylo všechno. Ve Star Labs jsi zranil Cisca, když jsi nechal vybuchnout dveře tvojí cely. Uhodil jsi Caitlin a ... pak... zneužil Ciscovy důvěry, když hledal Ronnieho. Nechci tím říct, že jsi špatný člověk! Nebo ano? Ne nechci, protože ty nejsi zlý. To, co jsi udělal, bylo špatné," snažil se uvést svá slova na pravou míru, když viděl Hartleyho pobledlý obličej. „Bylo to hodně špatné. aůe byl jsi naštvaný a člověk dělá strašný věci, když ho ovládá vztek," frustrovaně si povzdechl. „Zase koktám, co?" projel si rukou vlasy. „Teď vím, že svět není černobílý a tenkrát jsem neměl čas přemýšlet a to, co jsi tenkrát, teď... uhm," zavrčel dalším návalem frustrace, „to, co jsi udělal - ten útok na společnost tvých rodičů, to že jsi neváhal ublížit Ciscovi a Caitlin - to nebylo v pořádku. V pořádku ale nebylo ani to, že tě rodiče vydědili, protože jsi gay, ani jak tě Eobard využil a pak se tě zbavil jako starýho psa. Tohle všechno určitým způsobem... asi to pochopit dokážu a ... já nevím, jestli se mi vrátí vzpomínky na to, co jsme spolu zažili. Nemám tucha, jak jsme se sblížili, jak jsi přesvědčil Cisca a Caitlin. Pořád netuším, jak cestování časem funguje, když něco změním. Mám pocit déjà vu, když se podívám na Schrödinger, na fotky kde jsme spolu, na tebe, když vaříš. Vím, jak voní tvý kolínská a polštář na pohovce voní jako ty, protože tam často vytuhneš a já tě vždycky přikryju dekou. To všechno je sakra divnej pocit, protože já jsem tohle vlastně neprožil. Vím jistě, že bych neskončil v bytě s adoptovanou kočkou a s někým, kdo je zlý člověk. Nemohl bych žít s někým, komu nevěřím. A i kdybych si já nebyl jistý, Joe nebo Iris by se neváhali ozvat. Joe včera nevypadal, že je kdovíjak nadšený z toho, že si nic nepamatuju. Myslím, že tě má docela rád," dokončil Barry svůj monolog.

Hartley přemýšlel, co na Barryho dlouhý monolog říct. Nakonec se zhluboka nadechl a začal: „Dokážu pochopit, že je to pro tebe těžké, protože pro mě je to nejhorší noční můra, kterou si dokážu představit,“ povzdechl si Hartley a sledoval přitom Schrödinger vykonávající ranní koupel. „Takže otázkou zůstává: co budeme dělat?“ zeptal se tiše. Hlas natolik odlišný od nabubřeného, panovačného tónu.

„Vezmeme to pomalu,“ navrhl Barry s poněkud nejistým přikývnutím. „Asi budu bydlet nějakou dobu u Joea. Ne protože to chci ukončit,“ dodal okamžitě, když viděl, jak se z Hartleyho obličeje vytrácí veškerá naděje a nadechuje se k proslovu. „Taky ti ale nemůžu slíbit, že to, co mezi náma bylo - je, bude pokračovat,“ zhluboka se nadechl, „ale zkusíme to. Tohle všechno,“ rozpažil ruce, „je to všechno moc najednou, proto půjdu k Joeovi.“

„Dobře,“ kývl Hartley po krátké rozvaze. „To je v pořádku. Je to dobrý nápad.“

„Musím zkontrolovat Cisca a Harryho, jestli nějak pokročili s tachyonovým zařízením a taky se budu muset ukázat v práci. Hádám, že ty budeš muset taky do práce. Jestli teda pracuješ?“ nakrčil Barry čelo v otázce. Odpovědí mu bylo pobavené odfrknutí. „Pokud ale večer budeme mít oba čas, možná bychom mohli zajít do kina a pak na večeři? Nebo obráceně, to je jedno. Však víš jako první rande? Vidět, jak to mezi námi funguje,“ usmál se Barry nejistě.

„Tenkrát jsme šli taky do kina a ty‘s mi -“

„Ne! Počkej! Můžeš mi o tom vyprávět večer. Říct tolik ponižujících historek o mojí nemotornosti a kdovíčem, co si pamatuješ, ale žádný vymýšlení! Vím moc dobře, čeho jsem schopen a co už je moc,“ zazubil se Barry.

„Fajn,“ souhlasil Hartley s příjemným, vřelým snad i trochu plachým úsměvem. Pořád to nebyl Barry, kterého znal a na kterém mu záleželo, ale člověk sedící naproti němu k němu měl o poznání blíž než včera večer. Vstal od stolu, sebral svůj talíř a i ten Barryho. „A pro tvoji informaci, práci mám. Jsem inženýr na volné noze a své nápady prodávám pracháčům za víc peněz, než si dokážeš představit. Myslíš, že bychom si mohli dovolit tenhle byt s platem forenzního technika?“ ušklíbl se a do hlasu se mu vrátil zdravý kousek nabubřelosti. „Půjdu teď dodělat nějakou rozdělanou práci. Nebudu tě při balení rušit. Kufr je ve skříni v ložnici, nemusíš si brát všechno, jenom to, co budeš potřebovat na dalších pár dní a pak se stavit pro další věci. Schrödimu se bude stýskat, budeš ji muset navštívit.“

„Jo, díky. Zvládnu to sám a Schrödi určitě navšítím,“ souhlasil Barry mezitím, co vstal a chystal se k odchodu do ložnice a pak se zhluboka nadechl a zeptal se na něco, co měl v hlavě od chvíle, co se probudil: „Můžeš… uhm můžeš mi dát pusu?“

Hartley se zastavil v polovině kroku a nedokončeným pohybem shodil na kachlíčkovanou podlahu vidličku. Tiché cinknutí znělo v místnosti jako rána z kanónu.

„To není dobrý ná- Proč? Proč to chceš? Myslíš, že to bude jako v pohádce a zázrakem si vzpomeneš?“ zamračil se Hartley a místo na Barry pozoroval spadlý příbor.

Barry pokrčil rameny: „Možná? Popravdě sám nevím.“

Hartley si povzdechl. Odložil nádobí do myčky a otočil se k Barrymu, který stál těsně za jeho zády. „Takže já mám být princ a ty dáma v nesnázích?

Barry se zamračil, ale pak jen pokrčil rameny.

„Seš si jistý?“ zeptal se Hartley.

Barry rázně přikývl a hned na to ho obklopila vůně cedru. Jeho tělo jako by vědělo, jak přesně natočit hlavu nebo kam položit ruce. Ty samy našly místečko na Hartleyho krku, kde bezděčně přejel nehtem a Hartley se trhaně nadechl a vydechl tichou kletbu. Jeho mozek zaplavily vzpomínky na to, jak Hartley miluje, když bude sát jeho spodní ret, když mu přejede konečky prstů po týlu. Odstoupili od sebe udýchaní, nejistí ale i s nadějí v srdcích. Barry s planoucíma očima a výrazem udiveného koloucha a Hartley s očekáváním, že jejich polibek mohl být jako z pohádky a zlomit kletbu a navrátit mu zpět milovanou osobu.

Nebyla to nejhorší pusa, kterou sdíleli. Tu čest drželo fiasko z rychlovky ve Star Labs, na které by Hartley nejraději zapomněl a byl by rád, kdyby zapomněli i ostatní. Nebyla to ani nejlepší pusa, jejíž prvenství náleželo přeslazenému momentu jako vystřiženému z romantického filmu v posledních vteřinách starého a prvních nového roku. Vlastně to byl polibek pěkný, trochu nejistý a neohrabaný, ale s příslibem dalších.

Barry ztratil vzpomínky na první rok jejich vztahu. Vzpomínky se však dají nahradit novými. Člověk musí jenom chtít.

„Vyzvednu tě v šest,“ usmál se Barry svým nejistým úsměvem a červenými tvářemi.

„Budu čekat,“ ujistil ho Hartley.

 

-KONEC-


End file.
